witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
The Crown Witness
|Image = People Crown witness.png}} Trying to interrogate the Crown Witness being held by the City Guard begins Geralt's investigation into Salamandra in the Temple Quarter. This quest is given to the witcher by detective Raymond Maarloeve when the two first meet. Walkthrough Having successfully conquered the Beast of the sewers, Geralt emerges from from the cesspool and immediately spies the shingle for the local private eye: the one Siegfried mentioned earlier. He decides to go in and have a chat with the gumshoe. After a very informative exchange, Geralt learns that the City Guard has captured one of the men with the Salamander badges and is currently holding him somewhere in the Temple Quarter. He decides to try to interrogate the witness himself, but that means finding the prisoner first. He heads off to the jail to speak with Vincent or Jethro, who should be able to shed some light on the matter. The guards, however, prove less than helpful and our hero must find a way to coax the location from one of them. Jethro is the obvious choice, given his "Fisstech". You can find Fisstech on the bodies of bandits, you can buy it from Coleman at the Hairy Bear Inn, and you can even make it yourself by mixing vermilion and quebrith with a strong alcohol.. Geralt uses this fact to good effect, supplies the jailer with a little treat, and voilà! The prisoner is being held at the hospital. The guards at the hospice also need a little encouragement, not to mention the right lighting. The witcher must go back and "speak" with them later, around midnight, but few orens later, there is a result. Suddenly there is a sound from the prisoner. All he manages to say is "Aghhh... Kalkstein... He...", when a band of Ramsmeat's men barge in and all heck breaks loose. Geralt springs into action and it does not take long for things to get back to some semblance of order, but the prisoner has lapsed back into unconsciousness, so no further information can be obtained from him. Interesting events though, it seems Kalkstein and Ramsmeat both have a stake in this prisoner. What could be going on? Notes * While this quest is active, random Salamandra and fleders and cannot spawn in the Temple Quarter. * Jethro responds to fisstech. Phases Prisoner Raymond told me that the city guards caught a member of the Salamanders. I need to get to him and learn as much as I can about the Salamander. I should ask Jethro the prison guard where he is held. I need to find out where the Salamander is being held. I should talk to Jethro. The Captain Vincent avoids all conversation about the prisoner. That won't get me anywhere. Maybe Jethro will be more talkative. I'll press Jethro for more information on the prisoner. The Bribe Jethro knows something and wants fisstech in exchange for the information. I have to get some fisstech for Jethro. Fisstech for Jethro / The New Source :Coleman is alive: I have some fisstech for Jethro now. I need to bring Jethro some fisstech. :Coleman is dead: Coleman is dead. I have to find another source of fisstech for Jethro. Someone at the inn might know something about this. I have to visit the inn and ask about possible sources of fisstech. The Salamanders :It is going to be difficult to find fisstech after Coleman's death. They say some Salamanders have it with them. They say some Salamanders have the drug with them. Fisstech For Jethro :I managed to get some fisstech for Jethro. Prisoner in the Hospital In return for fisstech, Jethro told me the guards transported the prisoner to St. Lebioda's Hospital. I might be able to speak with him there. I must speak with the prisoner being held at the hospital. (500 XP) The Hospital Raid The prisoner was in hopeless condition, all he managed to do was whisper the name of Kalkstein. We couldn't proceed with the conversation as Ramsmeat's thugs raided the hospital. The name of Kalkstein is some lead, I wonder what Raymond is going to say about it. Ramsmeat's men assaulted the hospital. I need to speak with Raymond. The Interrogation After questioning the witness we had two promising clues, leading to the alchemist Kalkstein and the bandit Ramsmeat. We have two leads: Kalkstein and Ramsmeat. (3000 XP)cs:Svědek de:Der Komplize als Zeuge es:El testigo cómplice fr:Témoin et complice it:Testimone della corona hu:A koronatanú pl:Świadek ru:Важный свидетель обвинения Category:The Witcher Chapter II Category:The Witcher quests